


Clash of Ideals

by star_is_sad



Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Arguing, Break Up, IronQrow Week (RWBY), IronQrow Week 2021 (RWBY), James Ironwood-centric, M/M, Past Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Qrow Branwen-centric, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: Qrow and James have a heated talk after their meeting with Ozpin. It safe to say that some things never change.Day 1 of IronQrow week - Old favourites
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: IronQrow Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Clash of Ideals

**Author's Note:**

> For 'old favourites', I interoperated this as old favourite tropes, and I love a good old angsty boys from volume three.

The silence was deafening as the two men stood in the elevator. The meeting with Ozpin didn't go as smoothly as James had wanted, but what did he really expect. That had been the first time him and Qrow had seen, or even communicated with one another since their breakup, and perhaps it was too much to ask that Qrow would remain professional. 

“You know, just because you have a vendetta against me doesn't mean you can go around attacking my property and specialists.” James spoke, keeping his voice level and gaze ahead. 

“If you were listening, you’d have heard that she attacked me first.” Qrow retorted, also keeping his gaze away from the General. 

“After you were caught destroying Atlas property.” James returned just as snappy. A huff of a laugh left Qrow’s lips then as he shook his head. 

“You mean a couple of those tin cans you brought here to stir up the fear?” He asked, finally turning his head to look back at the other man. “Great plan by the way, showing everyone that we’re expecting a fight. Amazing tactics from the military genius.” 

“If what you said is true and she has pawns at the ready, an attack could be imminent.” James responded, annoyance clear in his voice. “And if an attack happens, we’ll all be very grateful that my army is ready to assist.” 

“Yes, James,  _ your _ army.  _ You’re _ the hero again, always knowing what's right for everybody else.” Qrow spat, voice full of venom. “Haven’t changed a bit, have you?” James finally looked back to Qrow at that, eyes staring daggers at the other. 

“I am doing what needs to be done.” He replied firmly. “It still seems you are unable to keep your emotions from affecting your job.

“At least I have emotions, James. Still seems as though you’ve got no emotions at all.” Qrow growled back, earning a reaction out of James. The General quickly pushed the huntsman against the wall of the elevator, metal hand clutching the front of Qrow’s shirt, their faces merely inches away. Qrow looked surprised at first before it washed back to anger. 

“There it is.” Qrow spoke lowly, eyes fixated on James' fiery ones at that moment. “Do you want to know why I said all of those things when we broke up? Because I wanted some emotion out of you,  _ anything _ , anything at all.  _ This _ .” He gestured to James’ hands keeping him firmly against the wall. 

James mulled over Qrow’s words before slowly letting go and moving away, his eyes remaining on the other man. That last thing he wanted was to give Qrow what he wanted by lashing out. 

“I’m sorry we can’t all be as brash as yourself all the time.” James replied, keeping his voice steady. Qrow almost looked disappointed when James regained his cool, the huntsman shaking his head with a scoff. 

“Yeah, because I’m the one known for making stupid, impulsive decisions on a whim.” Qrow said sarcastically. “We both know you’re great at that.” He continued, making an obvious dig at the General's semblance. 

“You really want to bring semblances into this?” James asked with a raised eyebrow. The dangerous look that Qrow gave him dared James to continue. He considered it; considered bringing up Summer, but even now after everything he couldn't do that to Qrow. Thankfully, he didn't have the chance to make things worse between them as the elevator doors opened. 

James took a step out of the elevator, thinking for a brief moment before speaking once more. 

“We still need to do our jobs, Qrow.” He spoke to the other man. “We can’t let personal differences get in the way.” Qrow simply stepped out of the elevator and gave James an emotionless look. 

“Of course not,  _ General _ .” He replied, using the man's title as if to mock him before reaching for the flask in his front pocket. “If you need me, you know  _ exactly _ where I'll be.” Qrow finished and started walking away to the nearest bar. James watched him, unable to stop the uneasy feeling in his gut from forming.

As much as he wanted to be over Qrow, to just be able to put it behind him and focus solely on his work, this wasn't something he could just forget about. James had made the decision to put his work first and he had to stick to it, especially now.

So as Qrow walked away, he kept himself from following. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any and all kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
